


Forgetting the past

by Marco_Kirschtein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, Friends that become more than friends, Future college AU, M/M, Marco gets a lot of shit, Mild Language, Rejection, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marco_Kirschtein/pseuds/Marco_Kirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A High school AU in which Jean and Marco become friends by chance. But both Marco and Jean have a secret they each seem to be hiding, but whats a friendship without a secret or two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting the past

Every story has its beginning. A place where it can start off, but Of course not all beginnings are what we prefer them to be. And sometimes the string of events attached to them is much more complex than usual.

Here is the story of _our_ beginning.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was my very first day of High school and hell was I nervous. I mean looking back at it now I’ve come to realize that 9th grade would probably be one of the more unchallenging and laidback times of my life excluding well kindergarten, but at the time I was just a nervous wreck . Not only that but I had to take the bus to school which was something I had never done before,  the stop being a good 7 minute walk from my house. And to make matters worse it was also down pouring out and it was a _public_ bus. My mom had gone to work early that morning so of course she was unable to see me off on my first day at Trost High school. I mean not that she would have made me feel more at ease. If anything she would have just added to my agitated mood. Plus I was in high school now. I couldn’t be depending on my mother like that!

I slipped on my converse checking the mirror one more time to make sure that I still looked as good as I had 6 minutes ago the last time I checked myself out. I mean normally the first day for me was just another day of school, but for others it was a dress to impress occasion where you could be as decadent as you wanted without being completely judged by your peers ,because hey first impressions still count right? Now usually for me this wasn’t the case but this year was different. The year I was finally going to get Mikasa Ackerman to fall for me. I mean yeah she had turned me down numerous times in the past, but hey that was middle school!

I grabbed my keys off the table and shoved them into my backpack. Sliding my cell phone out of my jacket pocket I clicked the button on the side of my phone to check the time.

7:20

“OH SHIT” I darted for the door and started sprinting down the street

I stopped to catch my breath upon reaching the sign that had a poorly depicted picture of what one would assume would be a bus on it, the numbers 134, 94, and 96 printed below it. _Wait._ I thought to myself. _Which bus takes me to the high school again?_ My mind blanked on me and I couldn’t for the life of me remember if the bus I took to get to Trost was the 134 or the 94. Was I even at the right stop?! I looked around me in hopes that maybe I’d see some other kids from middle school also awaiting the bus’ arrival. But of course I wasn’t that lucky. At the stop there were only two others.  An older looking man, he bore a gray beard and had a pair of reading glasses that were perched upon the bridge of his nose which was currently invested in a book. The other a young woman who was sitting on the bench her brown hair tied to the side and a cell phone in hand her eyes glued to the screen. Even though the woman appeared to be young she was definitely too old to be a high school student.

Sighing I took a seat next to the woman on the bench and decided that waiting was my only option. I pulled my phone back out to check the time again.

7:27

Homeroom started at 7:45 and school was about a 20-30 minute walk from where I was now. There was no way I could make it, not that I was about to walk in this rain anyway.

Oh yeah I hadn’t even realized it. It was down pouring out and here I was without an umbrella. I had ran out of the house without even thinking twice about the weather. I kicked myself mentally for that one. There was no way my hair was gonna stay perfectly styled to my pleasing as I had planned it to be, all those hours standing in front of the mirror gone to waste.

At this rate I figured that I was just gonna end up screwed and was going to have to walk to school in the pouring rain. But then out of the corner of my eye I spotted a figure sprinting towards the bench. It was a guy, well boy would be a more appropriate use of words. He stopped at the end of the bench but didn’t take a seat; I watched him as he reached for his back pocket and took out exactly 75 cents in change. I realized then that maybe this kid would be taking the bus to the high school too, maybe this kid was my only chance of not making myself look like a total fucking dunce on my first day of high school. I looked up at the kid to ask if he knew what bus to take but instead of asking him I became entranced ,or more like distracted.

 Looking at this kid the first thing I noticed and I’m sure anyone else would have noticed too was the plethora of freckles splayed beautifully across this kids face. They were actually kind of cute? Not that I thought he was cute. I mean he was I mean his freckles were not him-

_God dammit jean stop it just ask him what you were gonna ask him._

“Umm Hey man” He took a step back and looked down at me.

“Uh Hey?”

“You um wouldn’t happen to know what bus takes you to Trost high would you? I’ve never taken the bus before so I’m just a bit new to this stuff, can’t remember the bus number.”

“Oh well actually there’s the bus now.”

I glanced over to my left to see one of the city busses coming up the street. Finally now I could just get on and get to school and get on with my day.

The bus pulled up to the curb I walked up to the door the other kid trailing in behind me. The doors opened and I ushered myself in stepping up to the farebox. I reached into my pocket and then it hit me.

_Im such a fucking idiot_

I had forgotten my money for the bus fare. I was in such a rush, so concerned with my good looks and worried about making it on time that I hadn’t even realized I left the 75 cents my mom left for me on the kitchen table.

_STUPID  STUPID  STUPID!_

Now how was I gonna get to school

“Sorry bout this it’s just I-I can’t find my money is all” I looked down at the bus driver with pleading eyes hoping he would understand my situation and just let me get on the damn bus.

 I mean I had to be in homeroom at 7:45 the latest and by now I’m sure it would be starting within the next  fifteen minutes. By this point I was royally screwed, no money and no way of getting to school. Not to mention the kid behind me was probably getting real impatient by now.

“Sorry kid no money, no ride” He brushed me off like he had dealt with this kind of shit atleast 30 times a day

“Just let the kid on I’ll pay for him” A voice spoke up behind me

I turned around

My guardian angel, my savior, it was freckled boy and he was here to save my dumb ass.

 “Wow, really man are you sure? I mean you don’t even know me.”

“Yeah I don’t, but I do want to make it to school on time probably just as much as you do right now so it’s fine.”

He was probably right on that one. I didn’t waste any time and stepped aside and let the kid pay both his fare and mine. I didn’t even know the kid and he was paying my bus fare. I didn’t think there were people out there this nice, well not a teenager at least. I walked down the bus aisle and sat on the end of a two seat row plopping my bag down in the empty seat beside me. The last thing I wanted was some kid I didn’t even know taking a seat next to me trying to start a conversation out of sheer politeness that neither of us wanted to have.

I glanced around the bus and to my satisfaction found that among myself there were only twelve others riding the bus with plenty of seats to spare so there was no reason anyone should be asking to sit next to me.

I popped my headphones into my ears slouching back in my seat hoping this ride would just fly by with ease but of course I wasn’t all that lucky. I didn’t even have to look up I could feel it, someone was standing beside me, they made their presence more than obvious. I glanced upwards and recognized the person standing over me as my freckled savior from before.  I reached for my right headphone pulling it out assuming he had something to say, but he just threw his bag over onto the two seat row next to mine ,the aisle dividing us. He sat in the chair closer to aisle just as I did. He looked over at me and smiled.

Instead of just going back to my music I decided now was a good as chance ever to thank him for paying my fare.

“Hey um I just realized I never really thanked you earlier for helping me out back there man, you really saved my ass.” I lifted my hand to scratch at the back of my neck averting my gaze elsewhere and away from his eyes.

I looked back up to find him with a look of what could be read as shock. Not really surprising, I guess he wasn’t exactly expecting a thank you after I had just waltzed onto the bus and took a seat without even a word. I guess I was in such a hurry I completely forgot, I felt like a real ass.

“Oh! It was no problem really! I’ve been in that place before, not being to pay for your fare and having to deal with stubborn bus drivers, it really sucks.”

“I’ve never taken the bus before so I wouldn’t really know the feeling. So are you a student at Trost high too?” I asked hoping my question didn’t seem all too weird.

“Yup, in fact it’s my  first year here.”

“You’re a freshman too?”

“Um Yeah, actually I’m new here to Trost, my family and I just moved here about a month ago from Jinea it’s about a town or two over. I’ve slowly been getting used to the Trost and learning my way around but I’m already pretty familiar with the busses seeing as to how I had to take them back in Jinea too.”

“So you’re new to the town too? Wow it really is gonna be a first day for you.”

And like that the bus came to a stop a crackly voice coming over the speaker

‘ _Final stop Trost high’_

At that we both grabbed our bags among with all the other passengers left on the bus. The doors slid open and all at once everyone got up racing to get out. I decided waiting to get off would just be better because I knew there was really no rush, I had checked my phone and still had a good 10 minutes to spare before homeroom.

Finally the bus seemed to have cleared well enough for me to walk out with ease not having to be bothered with standing around or being shoved by a kids who behaved more like a ravenous pack of animals. 

I swung my bag over my shoulder making my way towards the door. I looked around to see that the kid I was talking to had already made his way off. Stepping off onto the sidewalk I made my way towards the schools front entrance. I knew that the door was straight ahead so I just decided to pull out my phone and keep walking in that direction. Little did I know that it was a pull door not push so when I got there I would have just about slammed face first into the metal facing of the door, had it not been for the kid who opened it abruptly saving my sorry ass from getting smacked in the face.

I pulled my gaze away from my phone wanting to thank the person who held open the door and wouldn’t you know it. There was freckles standing there with a smirk lining his face.

“Isn’t this the second time I’ve saved your ass today?” He stepped aside allowing me to enter the building giggling as he did so. At that moment I noticed Mikasa walking in directly after us with Eren not far behind. What if she had just seen me ram my face like a complete idiot? Man I really owed this kid.

“Haha yeah uhh-hey I just realized I never got your name“

“Marco, Marco Bodt.” Marco.  It was just five simple letters but they seemed to be strung together so perfectly, the name fit this boy. In fact it suited him so well that any other name would have sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

“I’m Jean, Jean Kirschtein.”

And just like that the first warning bell for homeroom rang signaling all the kids in the building that they had five minutes to get to their lockers and get to their homerooms.

I looked at Marco and we both knew we had to run if we didn’t want to be late. But I didn’t want to just dash off without saying bye at least. I mean the kid did save my ass twice today. “Hey thanks again man I really appreciate it I owe you one, big time.”

“Don’t worry about it Jean, I’m sure they'll be some way you can pay me back”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so this is actually my first time writing fanfiction or well writing in general really. I really hope that this chapter left off at a good place, I was kind of skeptical at just leaving it at that but what the hell there's always next chapter right?


End file.
